livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Llotah (Cyclopean)
thumb|200px|right|"Merfolk Spy" Art by Matt Cavotta and Richard Whitters. Basic Information Race: Merfolk Class: Barbarian 1 (Invulnerable Rager) Level: 1 Experience: 1,356 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: CG Languages: Aquan, Common Deity: First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 Racial CON: 16 +2 (5 pts) +2 Racial INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 8 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (2 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max - 2) HP: 15 = + CON (3) + FC (0) *1 (Barbarian) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 18 = + DEX (3) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = 1 (1) CMB: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +5 = 1 (2) + CON (3) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = 1 (0) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: -1 = 1 (0) + WIS (-1) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 While Raging: (Max - 2) HP: 17 = + CON (5) + FC (0) *1 (Barbarian) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 16 = + DEX (3) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Size (0) + Rage (-2) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Rage (-2) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Size (0) + Rage (-2) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = 1 (1) CMB: +6 = (1) + STR (5) + Misc (0) CMD: 19 = + BAB (1) + STR (5) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +7 = 1 (2) + CON (5) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = 1 (0) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +1 = 1 (0) + WIS (-1) + Rage (2) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greatsword: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 2d6+4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR/DEX (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' RAGING: Greatsword: Attack: +6 = (1) + STR (5) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 2d6+7, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger (Melee): Attack: +6 = (1) + STR (5) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger (Ranged): Attack: +4 = (1) + Dex (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (CON), +2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 5', Swim 50' Favored Class: Barbarian (Invulnerable Rager) (Skill Points) Natural Armor: +2 AC Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far in dim light Aquatic: Has Swim speed of 50', Swim is a class skill, +8 Racial for Swim, Can breathe water Amphibious: Can remain out of water indefinitely Class Features Barbarian (Invulnerable Rager) 1 Armor/Weapons: Prof. w/Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields (except tower) Prof. w/All Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons Fast Movement: A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for her race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when she is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the barbarian’s land speed. Rage: A barbarian can call upon inner reserves of strength and (6 rounds/day) ferocity, granting her additional combat prowess. Starting at 1st level, a barbarian can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, she can rage for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as those gained from rage and spells like bear’s endurance, do not increase the total number of rounds that a barbarian can rage per day. A barbarian can enter rage as a free action. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. While in rage, a barbarian gains a +4 morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, she takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants the barbarian 2 hit points per Hit Dice, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A barbarian can end her rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A barbarian cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a barbarian falls unconscious, her rage immediately ends, placing her in peril of death. Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Fleet (1st Level): +5' to land speed Traits Nonchalant Thuggery (Social): You are adept at keeping witnesses from noticing that anything is wrong. +4 trait bonus on Bluff checks to keep others from noticing your aggressive actions. Courageous (Combat): Your childhood was brutal, yet you persevered primarily through force of will and the hope that no matter how hard things might get, as long as you kept a level head you’d make it through. You gain a +2 trait bonus on Saving Throws against fear effects. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (4) + INT (0)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Barbarian 1) 00 = (4) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Oracle 0) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 2 0 0 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 2 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception -1 0 * -1 +0 Perform ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride 3 0 * 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 4 1 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival -1 0 * -1 +0 Swim 11 0 * 3 -0 +8 (Swim Speed) Use Magic Device 3 1 0 2 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Greatsword 50 gp 8 lb Dagger (4) 8 gp 4 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Rations, Trail (2) 1 gp 2 lb Potion of CLW 50 gp 1 lb Sunrod (2) 4 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 2 lb Waterskin (3) 3 gp 12 lb Whetstone 0.02 gp 1 lb = Totals: 143.12 gp 53 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 153-230 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances Initial Character Money: +150 gp earned on first adventure: 1548 gp Career Earnings: 1698 gp Carried Inventory: -143.12 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 1554.88 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 6' 10" Weight: 265 lbs. Hair Color: White Eye Color: Pale Blue Skin Color: Steely Blue Appearance: His scales run up his arms and back and shine with a metallic lustre. He is heavily muscled, and can use his long tail to slither at surprising speeds. He keeps his hair cut short, and besides his head, his body is hairless. Demeanor: Imposing. Even when silent, his unusual appearance and sheer physicality means that his presence seems to fill the room. Background Llotah grew up an orphan in the streets and canals of Tritower. He made a surprisingly effective enforcer and thug for one of the local gangs, but grew to question the morality of his lifestyle. He eventually decided to explore career options with less ethical ambiguity. Fearing retribution or interference from his gang, Llotah swam to Venza, and made his way to a tavern where he had heard that people with skills like his could find work. Adventure Log To Bee or Not to Bee Adventure Rewards XP Received: 1356 Treasure Received: 1548 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (June 15th, 2013) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (June 16th, 2013) (Mowgli, anohter Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters